s t a t i c
by y a k o s o k u
Summary: SOKAI:: Static. That was what she felt. A slight buzzing in her ears and a prickling feeling in her stomach. Was he feeling this?


**Author**: y a k o s o k u  
**Title**: s t a t i c

----

**Disclaimer:**  
Unless overnight and unbeknownst to me I inherited  
Disney and or Square Enix, Kingdom Hearts isn't mine.  
Introduction is owned solely by Gackt.C to the  
best of my knowlage at least. The plot, however,  
it owned by Yako. So pssha.

---

**Author Rambling**:  
Eh. Inspiration hit while baking and and listening  
to random gackt and or malice mizor songs.  
Major love to **D a n i** whom helped me with this.

--

Without asking anything you place your hand on my chest and try to smile

_Nani mo kikazu, tada boku no mune ni te o ate hohoemi o ukabe_

I kiss your cheek...I will never forget you  
We will hold each other tightly until I return to the sky  
Your finely transparent voice won't let me go  
We hold each other more tightly  
So I won't fade away...

_Kimi no hoho ni kuchizuke o...boku wa kimi o wasurenai  
Moto tsuyoku dakishimete boku ga sora ni kaeru made  
Kimi no hosoku suki touru koe ga boku o hanasanai  
Motto tsuyoku dakishimete boku ga kienai you ni..._

--

He loved the way she looked with that goofy grin, flour streaking her cheeks and sugar matted in her hair. He laughed and she pouted using her arm to try and wipe the ingredients off her face.

"Are you trying to bake _yourself_ or a cake?" Sora chuckled while sitting himself down on a chair in her gleaming white kitchen.

Kairi frowned and lowered her arms in defeat, "I didn't know home economics would be a hard class. I'm so lost." Always the perfectionist, Kairi was, and Sora knew it. She slumped against a cabinet and slid down pathetically.

He chuckled and shook his messy mop of hair, "Do you want any help?"

Kairi gulped and shook her head hastily, "No, no!" She could only imagine how bad Sora was if she had turned out this disastrous. But before she could fully finish her protest there he was, standing next to her, grabbing various things from the counter, wiping up the mess she had made in the process. She looked up wide eyed and pale from flour. He smiled to himself and cracked an egg into the bowl as Kairi stood.

She looked at him and he nodded as he passed her the wooden spoon. Kairi absentmindedly whipped the spoon in all sorts of dramatic directions and Sora shook his head with laughter. He wrapped an arm behind her and took her hand in his own, guiding her motions. The red head looked up at him and smiled, blushing, and then turned her focus to the foreign feeling of his raw ungloved hand. It wasn't harsh and calloused as she had always assumed, on the contrary, it was quite smooth.

He whispered into her ear, "See? It's not so hard now, is it?" Her voice caught in her throat as his voice sent shocks down her spine, making the hair on the back of her neck stand. She shook her head as if to say, 'No, it isn't hard at all'. Sora smiled again and let go of her hand to grab her hips and move her in front of the silver mixing bowl. She blushed and he laughed at how easily he could manipulate her emotions. Obediently Kairi stirred the gooey mixture flavored of vanilla and paopu as Sora leaned, cross-armed, on a cabinet door.

"So how did Sora-kun get so good at making cakes?" teased the red head.

Sora blushed, obviously embarrassed. There was nothing manly about baking, "My mom used to own a bakery… I used to watch her make things all the time before she died." He smiled flashing pearly whites.

Kairi looked down at the pale yellow paste, "I'm sorry. I know you miss her."

"Ah, it's alright, Kai." He looked over her shoulder to inspect her work and clapped his hands, "Good job." She grinned triumphantly and poured the batter into a pan Sora had readied for her. She handed the little metal tray to Sora and he placed it gently into the oven.

Kairi leaped up into the air giggling, "We did it!" Sora laughed and ruffled his friend's hair. She threw the bowl into the deep silver sink and grabbed the spoon, still covered in the mixture.

"Let's try it!" She sat down on the flour covered floor and smiled up at him.

"Wha?" She pulled at his jeans, motioning him to sit and he obeyed. She raised the wooden spoon to her lips and licked off some of the cake batter before smiling and holding out the spoon for Sora. He blushed at her antics but cautiously tasted the paopu flavored cake. Kairi smiled at her friend and lowered the utensil to receive laughter from the brunette.

She pouted in a way only she could, oblivious to the streak of batter stuck to her face "What's so funny?" He grinned and leaned so close to her face she could feel his breath. Her heart beat fast as he nipped at her nose, wiping off any trace of the concoction from the spoon. The feeling of his teeth on her skin made her shiver with delight. She stared at his eyes which were busy staring down at her floor. He was tinted slight shades of pink and he was smiling, licking his lips.

Static. That was what she felt. A slight buzzing in her ears and a prickling feeling in her stomach. Was he feeling this? He wasn't moving and she grew more anxious with each tick of the kitchen clock. How long had they stayed like this? A minute? An hour?

Finally he looked up at her and pressed her back into the lower cupboard, his breathing audible as if nervous while otherwise he seemed calm.

"Sor… a?"

He pressed his lips hastily against hers, silencing the voice he so adored. Kairi gasped which in turn allowed Sora entrance to her mouth. He tasted sweet, like honey soaked fruit, which made her smile. He reluctantly pulled away, eyes locked to the floor, too afraid to look anywhere else. Kairi dove to him instantly, encasing him in her arms gently. She leaned back and he grinned shyly, brushing a hand against her flour-mussed face. She covered his hand with her own and kissed his nose. He could no longer hide the primrose of his face and she giggled at his embarrassment.

"Hey! Stop it!"

She wrinkled her nose, which to Sora, was absolutely, undeniably adorable, "But I've never seen you look so weak and powerless!" She flexed her arm and laughed, "I've beat you this time, Sora."

"You wish!" he said as he shoved her off his lap, pinning her arms to the ground, straddling her hips, "I _always_ win, Kairi." She blushed at their proximity and wriggled underneath him.

"No fair!" she whined before going limp and admitting defeat. He bent down and kissed her forehead and rolled off, lying beside her on the flour covered floor.

"How did you manage to make such a mess, Kairi?" He inquired, pointing at the various trails of flour, eggs, sugar…

"Hm? Oh. Well… I ripped one bag and… I had to go to the store and buy another… which had a hole in it… and well… a tripped on the mess with some eggs and… I don't even really remember anymore." Kairi giggled softly, shifting her side to look her friend in the eyes. He shook his head at her clumsiness and stared up at the ceiling in companionable silence.

Kairi shivered against the cold white stone floor, the setting sun casting dancing shadows across the walls, "Sora?" she smirked.

"Hm?" he asked, leaving his daydream.

"I'm cold."

"Oh no." he smiled wryly, "How are we going to fix this?"

She crawled over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his chest,  
"Piece of cake."

--

**Ending Note:  
**I'm... still getting used to not writing so much angst.  
Sorry for this. It really wasn't very good. -frown-.  
Please read and review though. It means a lot.


End file.
